1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to drill pipe, casing, and tubing used to locate and produce hydrocarbons in a subterranean environment and more specifically, to electrical wiring in joining sections of at least one of drill pipe, casing, and tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large portions of hydrocarbon location and production activities involve drilling, pumping, and conduit installation beneath the surface of the earth. In addition, drilling, pumping and conduit installation operations may include water location and distribution. Drilling, pumping, and conduit installation operations may include sewage processing and distribution. Drilling, pumping, and conduit installation activities often use lengths of pipes. These pipes may be joined together in a variety of different manners. When pipes are joined, there are several considerations. For example, it may be desirable to provide electrical wiring between the lengths of pipes. Electrical wiring may provide signal transmission and/or supply of power to and from opposite ends of adjoined lengths of pipe.
Additionally, certain industry standards regarding the diameters of pipe sections exist today. For example, standards exist about the diameters of the inside of pipes. These standards may maintain expected results for a capacity for flow through a string of joined pipes. Standards also exist about the outer diameter of pipes. These standards may maintain expectancies of certain pipes to fit within certain clearances. Thus, there may be limits on the sizes and thicknesses of materials used in the joint sections of the pipes. The limits on the sizes affect incorporation of electrical wiring into joint sections of the pipes.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.